heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clare in the Community
Clare in the Community is a British comic strip in The Guardian newspaper, written by Harry Venning. The title is a play on words relating to care in the community. The strip has been successfully adapted for radio on BBC Radio 4, starring Sally Phillips as Clare. Clare is a social worker with all the right jargon who likes to sort out other people's problems while ignoring her own. She is white, middle class and heterosexual - but doesn't like to be reminded of it. She is a control freak but both her personal and professional lives are out of control. TV pilot In 2002 ITV commissioned a Sitcom based on Harry Venning's comic strip. Two episodes were commissioned and a pilot episode, written by Harry Venning and David Ramsden and starring Julia Sawalha in the title role, was produced by Tiger Aspect. The pilot wasn't picked up for a full series and has never been broadcast. Radio series In 2004 a radio sitcom, co-written by David Ramsden and produced by Katie Tyrrell, was made for BBC Radio 4, starring Sally Phillips as Clare. Repeats have also been broadcast on BBC7 (now Radio 4 Extra). Series 1 to 5 have been released on CD by BBC Audio. Series 6 was broadcast in 2010. Series 7 was recorded in August & September 2011, with broadcast scheduled from 23 September to 28 October. The first series won the Bronze Comedy Award at the 2005 Sony Radio Awards The series occasionally 'breaks the Fourth wall', with references to (for instance) a comic strip in the Guardian's social-work supplement which (the somewhat humourless) Clare doesn't understand, or an old schoolmate of Brian's named Richard Lumsden who wanted to be an actor but was never heard of again. Clare often brings home her work problems which is just one of the main reasons why her and Brian's relationship struggles. They often attend couples-counselling classes. Clare not only wears the trousers in their relationship but her self-centred neglect of Brian stresses him out he often talks to his disconcerting friend Simon about her. Clare's fellow social workers are often involved in her storylines. These include the rich yet unhygienic Ray; Megan, Clare's Scottish mother-of-one former student; and team leader Libby. Helen, the laziest of the workers, is played by two actresses during the series; in series 6 Libby replaces the previous team leader, Irene, a black lesbian. Although having a son clare leaves her child duties primarily to Nali and husband Brian. Despite their child however both continue to argue and have problems in their relationship. In series 9 clare leaves Brian only to return to him in the series finale after her love interest has shown little knowledge of remembering who she is. Simon Elmes called it "an instant hit, capturing the PC tone of our times". The Stage reviewed series 8 positively, praising the first episode as "a brilliant opener", and after the series finale calling it "the best comedy on radio" and Phillips "the mistress of comic timing". Cast *Clare Barker...... Sally Phillips *Megan Whardby...... Nina Conti *Helen Golightly.....Liza Tarbuck (Gemma Craven Series 1 - 4) *Brian Harris ...... Alex Lowe *Ray Bishop ...... Richard Lumsden *Irene ...... Ellen Thomas (Series 1 - 5) *Simon Burrows...... Andrew Wincott (Series 1 - 5 and 7 - 8, Philip Pope Series 6) *Nali Jakovlivicz "Ramsbottom" ...... Nina Conti (from Series 5) *Libby McKenzie...... Sarah Kendall (from Series 6) Series one Series two Series three At the start of the series, Clare and Brian have 'removed themselves from the property chain' and are staying at Simon's flat. Megan's daughter Brenda is now almost a year old. Series four Irene has been promoted to team leader which causes resentment between her and Clare. Brian and Clare make frequent trips to couples-counselling and have also been trying for a baby. Series five Clare and Brian now have a son, Thomas—and a full-and-total-time nanny for him, the east-European Nali (also played by Nina Conti. Series six Clare's position at the Family Centre is now challenged by Irene's replacement, Libby, "an Aussie and a lesbo--and proud of both" (Sarah Kendall); and Brian harbours erotic fantasies about Nali. Series seven Brian is eventually forgiven for his infidelity with Nali's sister and Clare accepts his proposal of marriage, while Nali enters Conservative politics. Series eight Edinburgh special Series nine References External links *Latest strips online *BBC Radio 4 homepage *Harry Venning's Clare website *The British Comedy Guide *Radio Times episode guide Category:British comic strips Category:BBC Radio comedy programmes Category:2004 radio programme debuts